Heart's Farewell
by Gedia Kacela
Summary: Aragorn and Arwen spend a moment under the stars before Aragorn departs with the Fellowship.


Heart's Farewell  
  
Disclaimer: Well, I still don't own The Lord of the Rings. It's all Tolkien's, may he rest in peace and not roll over in his grave at the things we all think/write about Aragorn, Legolas, and the rest of the Fellowship Hotties.  
  
Author's Note: Ah yes, another Aragorn fic. I can't help but love him! He's so... *purr* Aragorn and Arwen spend a touching moment under the stars before Aragorn departs with the Fellowship. And yes, Dreamstrifer, this is based more on the movie than the actual books.  
  
***  
  
Arwen stood in the secluded glade, unmoving in her silent sentry. He had promised to be here, and she would not leave until he had fulfilled that promise. She knew him well. He was a Ranger, with no sense of time, but with a large respect for duty and love. He would not fail her once he had promised something. So she waited.  
  
Above, the stars performed their ritual dance, leaping and weaving across the sky, around the staunch moon as it provided the night's anchor, the one constant light amid the blackness.  
  
Suddenly, she spoke. "You are late."  
  
Behind her, Aragorn paused, a faint smile playing over his lips. She had an uncanny ability to sense him, no matter how silent he was. Arwen had told him that it was no ability of hers, but of her heart. She said that by the rhythm of her heartbeats, she could know if he was near because her heart was most content when near to his. "I apologize, my Lady Arwen." He bowed slightly, the grin still on his face. But his smile couldn't hide the sadness he felt inside.  
  
She stepped closer to him, bidding him to rise again. With a pale hand she smoothed away the strands of hair that fell across his face. "How you have aged, my love, since I last saw you. Your eyes give away your grief." He reached up and pressed his hand against hers as it lingered on his cheek and turned his face into her palm, kissing it. "What has happened, Aragorn, that makes you so sad?"  
  
"Only the thought of once more leaving Rivendale and my heart's truest love."  
  
She pulled her hand from his and smiled playfully. "And who would this love of yours be?"  
  
He bent his head, glancing coyly at her from beneath his lashes. "An elven maid of breath-taking beauty, fair as the moon with hair as dark as the raven's wing. Her eyes can see into your very soul and capture your heart for all eternity. She makes my heart leap and dance as she wills, but I would rather her pluck it from my body than give it back its freedom." He took her hand, placing it on his chest. "Can't you feel how it leaps, desiring to be closer to the one it loves?"  
  
"I can," she breathed. Removing her hand, she turned her back with a mischievous glance. "And who is this lucky elven maid, who must endure the fancies of an ever-roaming Ranger? I would wish to warn her against this Ranger, with his eyes like dark pools and kisses like honey, before she falls prey to his touch."  
  
He touched her shoulder and she turned back to face him, her eyes shining, though with tears or happiness, he couldn't tell. He bent close and whispered to her in Elvish, his breath tickling her ears. "This Ranger will return to his elven maid and make her his bride."  
  
"And she will give up her immortality to spend the rest of her days held tight in his embrace."  
  
His strong hands rested on her shoulders, squeezing them gently. "So she has already fallen prey to him?"  
  
She looked up at him, her gaze deep and meaningful. "Long ago, my Aragorn. Long ago."  
  
He pulled her close, their arms wrapping around each other until neither was sure where one of them ended and the other began. They were one. One heart, one body, one mind, and one spirit. For just that moment, they were content. But it couldn't last forever. "I must go." He kissed her deeply, tenderly, his heart longing for more.  
  
"You have a long journey ahead," she said, wanting to beg him to stay. The path of the Fellowship was ridden with danger. They both knew that.  
  
"Yes, my love." She looked ready to speak, but he held up a hand. "Don't say goodbye, Arwen. Please."  
  
"I won't." She watched him go. Before he reached the edge of the glade, she called out. "Promise me, Aragorn!"  
  
He turned. "Anything."  
  
"Promise me you'll come back." It was the only way she could be sure.  
  
"Arwen..."  
  
"Promise me!" Her voice was desperate.  
  
Slowly, he nodded. "I promise." With that, he silently watched her. She raised a hand in farewell, and he matched the gesture before turning and walking out of sight.  
  
Once he was gone, Arwen sunk to the ground, her heart fluttering almost out of control. She feared to think what this could mean. "He promised," she whispered to herself. "He promised he'd return." She had never yet seen him break a promise.  
  
-Fine- 


End file.
